


Shay

by Greeneye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, karaoke bar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a song which Haytham listened whenever he thinks of Ziio.<br/>And that was the same song Shay sang on Valentine's day to mourn for his unrequited love, with lyrics amended a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shay

“SINGLES ONLY - TONIGHT!”

 

二月十四日，Pour House門外的小黑板上寫着這一行字。雖知道酒館店東最近與女友分手，事前也從Gist口中聽到他的「計劃」，但真正看到那行憤怒張揚的粉筆字時，Shay才相信原來Dan不是開玩笑。就在這酒館門外，就在這小黑板前，Shay, Jack, William, 還有不知誰請來的Charles，眼光同時轉到有妻兒的Gist身上。

 

「別這樣，男孩們，今晚我像你們一樣，單身！」Gist笑着攤了攤手：「而且我是Dan的好友，他絕對不會把我趕出去的。」說完，長着沙金色頭髮的男人像個凱旋而歸的將領般，志得意滿地上前推門進去，身後那幾個面面相覷的男人，也笑着搖搖頭，跟了上去。

 

這晚，Pour House內的燈光調得比往常暗，若非一個醉漢握着麥克風聲嘶力竭地咆哮着失意的情歌，酒館也許跟其他坐滿情侶的餐廳酒吧沒有太大分別。一行五人挑了一張桌子坐好，點了酒，邊聊邊喝了起來，工作，八卦，爛俗的笑話⋯⋯話題兜兜轉轉，轉到他們的上司身上。Haytham Kenway雖沒在辦公室內提過半句有關自己的私事，但當他身邊有個看似忠實其實異常關心上司兼非常樂於分享的助手，就算他不開口，全公司的人仍會知道有關他的一切花邊和八卦，比如在Haytham回復單身的第二天，所有人都知道他被女友甩了；然而，只有Shay知道Haytham每次想起她時，都會聽Elvis Costello的 “She”.

 

知道真相，本是一種偶然。那是個星期六，Shay前一夜因為跟Gist他們去了喝酒，也沒開車，第二天才知道自己把車匙遺留在辦公室了，不得不回公司取去。Shay走進辦公室時，隱約聽到Haytham的房間傳來音樂聲，偷偷摸到上司的門前細聽，辨出了是那一首歌。當他從Haytham辦公室的玻璃屏前走過時，看到英國人靠在座椅上出神地凝視天花板，他甚至沒留意到Shay的存在，但Shay記住了那張臉所流露的無力與悵然若失。

 

那是他入職以來，首次目睹Haytham最軟弱、也最真實的一面。

 

此刻大家仍在鬧哄哄地喝酒聊天，但在那一瞬間，Shay的腦海像卡著的錄像一樣定格於周六的那一幕。他默默地喝著酒，儘管早已沒細聽大家正在談論甚麼，但每當大伙哄笑的時候，他也跟著一聲笑，這種偽裝，自認識Gist後他就學會了。只有這樣，才不會有人注意到他走神，或是看出他的心思。

 

過了一會兒，四周突然傳來一陣熱烈的拍手聲，將Shay從思緒中拖出來。原來一位酒客剛在台上唱完一曲，正在向大家敬禮。Shay見了，也不知哪來的勇氣，突然站起來往低台走去，伴隨著他上台的，還有大家的掌聲、Gist的口哨聲以及Jack的朗笑。

 

「各位，晚上好！我是Shay ──行了，我聽到你在嚎什麼，我知道自己很帥，而且我仍單身，」在熱烈的掌聲與叫囂中，愛爾蘭人笑著朝那個說他帥的女人擠了擠眼，然後面向屏幕，右手握著麥克風，左手食指在顯示屏上劃來劃去：「今晚我要唱的是Elvis Costello的 “She”，但我唱的版本跟原版的有點不一樣，希望大家喜歡！」

 

歌曲的前奏響起，大家頓時安靜下來，直至Shay將「She」唱成「Shay」，全場發出一陣短暫的哄笑。

 

_Shay_  
_May be the face I can't forget_  
 _The trace of pleasure or regret_  
 _May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_  
 _Shay_  
 _May be the song that summer sings_  
 _May be the chill that autumn brings_  
 _May be a hundred different things_  
 _Within the measure of a day_

 

熟悉的樂章響徹酒館，嘴上唱著歌，腦海裡全是跟Haytham共事、相處的影像。當他知道Haytham想起前度女友會聽這首歌，Shay手機的播放單裡也有了它的蹤影。每次他想起自己的上司時，他都會聽這首歌， 暗自想像對方也在聽著同樣的唱詞，只是各自有思念的對象而已。當然，台下的人毋需知道這種瑣事。  
  
_Shay_  
_May be the beauty or the beast_  
 _May be the famine or the feast_  
 _May turn each day into a heaven or a hell_  
 _Shay may be the mirror of my dreams_  
 _The smile reflected in a stream_  
 _Shay may not be what he may seem_  
 _Inside his shell_  


台下不時傳來笑聲，Shay佻皮地朝觀眾揮手，惹來另一波訕笑。在小提琴與鋼琴合奏的旋律間，愛爾蘭人的左手跟著節奏，輕輕拍打高腳凳的皮製坐墊。他仰臉時，剛好看到射燈發射出粉紅色燈光，整個場景廉價、低俗得像電視台的八點檔，但這不正好是他感情生活的寫照麼? 某個二十四歲的男人因為一場夜雨，一柄雨傘，一段為時四十八分鐘的獨處和閒聊而整整單戀了自己上司三年。相信世界上最爛的編劇也不屑寫這種戲碼，可在現實裡，Shay卻無法自已地一直唱著這支連自己也笑不出的獨腳戲。在再次開腔以前，他緩緩閉上雙眼。

  
_Shay_  
_Who always seems so happy in a crowd_  
 _Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_  
 _No one's allowed to see them when they cry_  
 _Shay_  
 _May be the love that cannot hope to last_  
 _May come to me from shadows of the past_  
 _That I'll remember till the day I die_  
  
_Shay_  
 _May be the reason I survive_  
 _The why and wherefore I'm alive_  
 _The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years_  
 _Me_  
 _I'll take his laughter and his tears_  
 _And make them all my souvenirs_  
 _For where he goes I've got to be_  
 _The meaning of my life is_  
  
_Shay_  
 _Shay, oh Shay_

 

音樂徐徐放緩、停下。Shay抬起頭，緩緩張開眼睛，偶爾瞥見台下觀眾的神情。他眨了眨眼，清清喉嚨，勉強擠出一絲笑容：「我雖無法取代她，但今晚是情人節，一個單身男人總可以做做夢吧？我不知道甚麼時候能夢醒，但我希望大家的夢會有個好結果，謝謝大家沒朝我撥酒或者扔酒杯，謝謝！」說完，Shay在眾人熱烈的掌聲與喝采中步下台階。

 

同一時間，一直坐在暗角獨自喝酒的Haytham Kenway，默默地放下酒錢，遺下半杯威士忌以及不屬於他的喧鬧，悄然離開。


End file.
